


Double Agent

by Liquified_Organs



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Disabled Character, Hotels, Hydra (Marvel), Misunderstandings, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Reunions, Washington D.C., Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquified_Organs/pseuds/Liquified_Organs
Summary: I promise the chapters will get longer! :)





	1. Chapter 1

Asset backed into the forest as the helicopter landed a few yards away. The Target was still unconscious, lying on the gravel with river water lapping at his ankles. The Widow and the Robot Bird jumped one by one from the helicopter and practically leapt on The Target to check if he was alive. He was. Asset has seen to it himself.

He stayed long enough to watch Widow help Bird carry The Target into the helicopter.

He slipped back into the foliage and wandered aimlessly, letting his limbs grow heavy and begin to lose their function. Letting his eyelids submit to gravity as his body did the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky groaned as he woke up sweaty and covered in tight leather. _What the hell?_ He yanked at the buckles on his-shirt? Vest? Second (uncomfortable) skin? Underneath, there was a strange undershirt with bumpy stripes and no sleeves. He assumed there weren't trousers under the (quite comfortable) bulky pants, so he took nothing else off. Now tree bark was digging into his shoulders.

He stood and stretched. His right arm aches a little in the shoulder, but he could ignore it. But his left arm? Different situation altogether. He ran his fingers over the scraped metal plates and laughed in disbelief when the arm grew warmer and made a noise that resembled a kitten purring.

Okay. He could handle that.

As he looked around, he noticed that his surroundings looked nothing like the camp in Austria that he had helped set up. Instead it was quite warm, and the trees were covered in bright green leaves.  
"Okay," Bucky swallowed. "Okay. Just a little teleportation. What else is new? Alien guns, octopus Nazis, no big deal." He giggled hysterically. "Oh, man." He shook the bark from his shirt and matched in the first direction his legs took him.

Bucky had learned after two years of service that opening your mouth when it wasn't necessary could get you in trouble. He followed that advice in this situation. He smiled big and faked nonchalance when he was internally screaming at everything. _why are the buildings so tall? Why are people dressed weird? Is that guy wearing heels?_

Soon enough, he came across a hotel that looked old and scrappy enough to not question any of their customers. The man- teenager, most likely- had his feet up on the counter and was viciously tapping at a strange shiny rectangle. Bucky decided not to question it. "Hello?"

"Huh?" The kid looked up and scrambled for a pencil. "Oh! Welcome to the Haven? How long will you be staying?"

"Erm, a week." Bucky mentally cursed himself. Now he only had a week to figure out where the hell it was. "I'm... a tourist, I only have Euros. Are they accepted here?"

"Oh, yeah. We get foreigners all the time. Nation's capital, I guess. Draws a lot of attention." The kid scribbled something on a notepad.

_So, DC. That was easy._

"Can you fill out this form?" The kid pushed a sheet of paper over. Bucky nodded and looked around. "Got a pen?"

The kid handed him a see-through stick with a cap on it. Bucky tried to uncap it as smoothly as possible and not act like this was the first time he had seen something like this. Judging by the kid's face, he wasn't doing well. Bucky looked at the form. 

Of course, the first thing he had to fill out was the date. He silently cursed. "Damn. Um, do you have the date?"

"Yeah, it's March 11th." The kid checked his glass rectangle. "What, no phone?"

"Uhhh," Bucky froze before shaking his head. "I don't have enough money."

"Oh." The kid squinted at him. "You aren't... on anything, are you?"

"What?" Bucky thought about it. "No. Nope."

The kid very clearly wasn't buying it. He sighed. "Alright, man. Just don't mess anything up too bad, alright?" He handed Bucky a key.

\- - -

The first thing Bucky noticed was the flat black thing sitting in front of the bed. Next to it was a little black rectangle with colorful buttons all over it. Hesitantly, he picked up the rectangle and pressed a red button at the top. Immediately, the flat black thing began to glow. Bucky jumped. "What the hell?"

Onscreen, a strange woman in a tight dress was solemnly talking at the camera. "In other news, Steve Rogers and Natasha have recently been connected to the triskelion incident in DC. Romanoff has agreed to attend a trial, while Rogers has not released a statement." Bucky stared at the screen. In the corner, the date was March 11, 2014.

69 years. How had 69 years passed without Bucky noticing? 

Bucky picked up the remote and stared at it. On one side, there was a button with two rectangles. He pressed the one pointing up, and the picture on the screen changed. "-Stark has agreed to stay in his tower, due to recent events involving the Mandarin. He and Stark Industries CEO Pepper Potts have not released statements on the matter."

 _Stark? How was Stark even_ alive?

"The rest of the Avengers have not yet commented on the activity of their teammates, but Thor has been seen in Greenwich battling an extraterrestrial creature."

"Alright, no more of that." Bucky managed to figure out how to turn it off. He'd had enough of 2014 for today. 

_Steve is alive, at least. He can work with that._


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky woke up tangled in bedsheets, his heart beating a mile a minute.

_солдат?_

_Ready to comply._

Bucky wiped the sweat from his forehead. Well. An early start wasn't exactly what he wanted, but he could stand to get some exercise.

A pretty young woman sat behind the desk this time, clicking her sharp nails against the counter. She held a glass rectangle inches from her face, viciously tapping at it. _What are those? Where can he get one?_

Bucky quickly left the hotel and made his way to the Washington Monument. He and Steve had been here while waiting for Steve to receive his medal for Valor. Steve had completely ditched it, of course, but they had still had plenty of time to see the sights.

Bucky watched the tourists for a few moments before moving on.

|•|•|•|

As Bucky gazed up at the Lincoln Memorial, he heard footsteps, turning just in time to be tackled to the ground and put in a chokehold. As hard as Bucky flailed, he couldn't reach whoever was pinning him. "What the fuck!"

"You can talk?" The man grunted and sat on Bucky's thighs, pinning Bucky's wrists to his back. "Maybe I can get some answers outta you, then."

"Answers to what? Who the hell are you?" Bucky flipped the man and wrapped his thigh around the man's neck, putting him in a strangely erotic chokehold.

"Fuck! I'm the guy whose car you wrecked, asshole!" The man slapped at Bucky's legs. "Do the words _you owe me a new steering wheel_ ring a bell?"

"No." Bucky grabbed the man's head and yanked it back so that they made eye contact. "You with HYDRA?"

The man wheezed out a laugh. "Ironic, considering who you've been working for for the past seventy years."

"What?" Bucky sat back and released the man. "I've... what?"

"Been killing for HYDRA, yeah." The man scrambled to his feet. "I mean you were apparently brainwashed, but still."

"I've seen you." Bucky pulled himself to his feet. "On the thing. The screen thingy. With Steve."

"Rogers? Yeah. We were fighting _you."_

_"... What?"_


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, man." Sam peeked into the room where Steve watched Natasha on trial for the triskelion. "You're still watching that stuff?"

"It's my job, Sam."

"Not while you're still recovering, it's not." Sam grabbed the remote and switched the TV off. "We need you healthy, man. Stressing over this stuff isn't doing you any good."

"It keeps me busy," Steve mumbled.

"So catch up on your list," Sam suggested. "In fact, I ran into someone today that can keep you company while I'm at work..."

"Romanoff? Doesn't she have to be at the trial?"

"Wrong scary assassin. Think buff, long hair, hmm... born a bazillion years ago?"

"Sam..." Steve gave Sam a look.

"What?"

"Not funny, my guy."

Sam huffed. "I'm serious!" He looked back into the hallway. "Come on in, man."

Bucky peeked around the doorframe. "Steve?"

Steve sat up in bed. "Oh my god. Bucky?"

Bucky scrambled into the room and crawled into the bed to hug Steve. "I don't know what's happening, Steve. We were in Austria and now I'm here, and in the future, and I have a metal arm, and apparently I work for HYDRA? I don't want to work for HYDRA, Steve."

"Hey." Steve pressed a warm hand to Bucky's face. "I know it's confusing, Buck. We're all still trying to figure it out. But we'll keep you safe, okay? You won't have to work for HYDRA."

"Okay," Bucky said softly. "Steve?"

"Yeah, Buck?"

"What happened?"

**Author's Note:**

> I promise the chapters will get longer! :)


End file.
